You don't Know her Now watch the Movie
by The Blitzkrieg Buffoon
Summary: Yeah I deleted 'Opening Up'. It was bad. I'm getting rid of the majority of the stories where I used my name. This one is staying cause it's for my own entertainment. :P
1. Scene1 So enters, the new Guy

**Ok OK, I KNOW i havnt fixed my last hellboy story, but today when I started working on that, my comp screwed things up and I can only do it once a day. SO bear with me and all will be well eventually... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy. But I DO own cookies. MANy MANY cookies...**

* * *

**Alison**

I was fifteen now. Fifteen and happy with it. My powers had adapted so much that I could now actually FEEL the plants and grounds emotions. You may not think they have any, but they do. Anyway, I was walking down the hall towards the professor's room when Hellboy walked past. "Hey, Red! Did you hear? Theres a new agent coming today." He paused. "Really? Great..." He hadn't been the same since Liz left. I knew why, he loved her more then anything else in the whole world. I thought it was kinda cute, I hoped maybe one day a guy would feel like that about me. But until then I would need to help HB.

"Come on, don't you wanna go meet the guy?" "heh.. I think i'll try out the whole, 'Intimidate' thing today. That'll be funny, watching him cower." He walked off grinning maliciously. I sighed. He could be so evil. I walked into the study to find that it was fairly empty. I moved over by the fire, looking for anybody.

"Turn the pages please." "Huh?" "The pages. Turn the pages please." I peeked around the pillar, laughing silently to myself. Abe appeared in the tank and the new guy looked shocked. "These? Your reading these?" "Four books, everyday, as long as i'm there to turn the pages." Oh good. Professor Broom was there. He would show the newbie around. Or maybe let ME do it. I showed myself. "Hi professor. This the new guy?" Professor broom gave me a wrinkled smile. "Yes, Alison dear. It is." The guy reached for my hand. I shook it. "I'm John-" "Agent John T. Myers, Kansas city '76, 'T' stand for thaddeus mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten, you still wonder if it's ever going to fade away." Abe leaned against the side of his tank. "How... How did he..." I almost burst out laughing. I LOVED it when Abe went psychic on the new guys. It was just too funny watching him gape in confusion.

After the introductions and explanations, and quite a nice line from professor broom about Things that go bump in the night, which I added to my list of favorite quotes, Professor Broom pulled me away for just a moment. "Alison, introduce him to Hellboy, and tell him to give my son these." He passed her two baby ruths. She smiled. Hellboy's favorite candy. "Will do professor." I led Myers away, leaving professor Broom with Abe.

So we headed down the hall. "This, is the Bureau for paranormal research and defense. As you know, I am Alison. I'm gonna show you where your posted." I couldn't help but act all professional, it was ultimatley hilarious. He seemed to listen intently as I told him a bit about the items in the hall. We paused just before the big door. This is where it got KINDA serious.

I handed him the Candy. "When you meet him, give him these, ok?" He nodded. "Why?" "Just do it." I walked over to Clay. "The new guy." He nodded. Then started to pull open the big door. He turned to John. "You saw the fish guy right?" "Yeah, that was weird." "Yeah.. Right." He pulled it opened and wheeled in the giant cart of food. John followed him in and I trailed behind, smiling. All part of the act.

"He gets fed six times a day, you'll be his nanny, his keeper, his best friend, he never goes out unsupervised." "Who?" _Here it comes... _he passed John a comic. He stared at the cover then the gruff voice hit him. "I hate those comics." He looked up at Red, then back at the book. "They never get the eyes right." I smiled. "Hellboy..." John whispered. "Yep, 60 years old by our count. But uh, he dosen't age like we do, he's barely out of his twenty's, think reverse dog years." "What's with the hair, Clay? Finaley got them implants eh?" "Ehehe, yeah..." "Who's the squirt?" "Agent Myers is your new liason." "I don't want him." Red dropped the dumbell he had, had on the floor.

I moved into veiw. He spotted me, smiling broadly. I thought I saw a grin tug at his lips. "Don't stare he hates it when people stare..." John looked away as Clay whispered this. "Stare at what?" "His horns, he files them, to fit in." "You got a name, Myers." He shookhis head slightly. "J-John, John Myers." John stared at him. "Watcha Lookin at, John?" "N-no.. Nothing. Nothing at all." The siren began to blare. "Hey hey hey, there playin' our song, c'mon John, let's go fight some monsters."

* * *

So there we were, in the back of the Truck. "Look at them ugly suckers guys... One sheet of glass between them and us." Red said. "Story of my life." Abe said. Red slid the pane of glass shut. He sighed. "Outside, I could be outside." "You mean..." I muttered. "Outside, with HER." ABe said smiling at me as I pulled on camoflage coat. I wore camoflage on mission's. A camo coat, shirt and pants with combat boots with good traction for when I road a root. A trick I had learned. I liked it. It was when I made a large root slide quickly along the ground, standing on it in a crouch as it ran along. It was fun. But I was also very quick and agile on it. Made me a perfect opponent for doxy's or slow creatures.

We walked into the building, a song playing in my head. _Take a little walk to the edge of town, go across the tracks... A whispering his name through a disapearing land, but hidden in his coat is a red right hand.. _What was that song? Oh yeah, Pete Yorn's Red Right Hand. Reminded me of Red.

We walked in, listening to Clay's talk about the entity and how 7 gaurds were dead. **(( A/N: i COUNTED how many gaurds were dead, THERE ARE NOT SIX. THERE ARE 7. Just wanted to clear that up... )) **

"Video camera serveilance shows a 19th century statue was destroyed, the statue, however, was hollow." "A reliquary." "No. A prison. The vatican deemed it's occupant worth enough to include it on the list of avignon. Which, by the way we hold a copy." Abe gasped, pulling his hand from the door. "Behind, this door, a dark entity, evil, ancient, and hungry." Red sighed. "Let's go say Hi." I grinned and followed him in.

**Outside the door**

John moved over to Abe. "Jesus, is she the only one who goes with him? She's just a kid!" Abe turned to him. "You are oviously new." "How do you know?" "You oviously don't know Alison..."

* * *

**Well, I'd say this was a GOOD first chapter. What do YOU all think though?**

**-Blitz**


	2. Scene2 So enters, Sammael

**Hola me... Whatever the hell you people are. Anyway! Heres the next chap up in my Hellboy Story, like, the sequel... Thingy... Whatever... I feel kinda... Dorky today. Who knows what's gonna come up Oh I KNOW! Come Concussions...**

**I don't own hellboy! I own Alison! Whom is based off... hm... someone...**

* * *

**Alison**

I followed Red into the room. Boy did it look like crap. Artifacts and stuff were scattered along the floor, along with, oh ew, bodies. I was breifly reminded of that mission about two years back at the bank, my first mission. I remembered how scared I had been. Now, walking into a possibly deadly situation, again, I found it almost laughable. Almost. Seeing decapitated bodies I will probably never get used to. It's just one of those things yanno?

Red knelt down, looking at a shoe it was covered in ooze and the goop slid down it grossly as he began to speak. "You better hit the books brother blue, were deffinatly gonna need more info on this one." I sighed, looking up and making a Hm noise. "Whats up, kid?" HB asked. I pointed up. "That." He looked seeing the monster crunching on one of the gaurds. "Hey, Stinky!" He called up. The monster paused. Sometimes Hellboy's nicknames got to, even the monsters. I waited for him to finish his little line. "What'cha havin? seven library gaurds raw plus belts and boots? Damn. Yer gonna need some heavy fiber to move that out." I snorted at the comment lightly. _"Red... The entity's name is Sammael, the desolate one." _"Come on, Red just kill it already and stop making small talk." I joked. He watched the Sammael. "Hey, Sammy, what do you say we work this out in a nice, peaceful-" The Sammael jumped from the ceiling and started to run. "Aw crap." He ran after it, shooting.

Following for a moment, I realised, this fight was Red's. So I slunk back a bit, watching. He shot Sammael, and the beast fell. He started walking away. Of course... Heading out to flirt with Liz again. He was gonna get it big time if he didn't watch it. I could hear his intercom. _"Red, you need to hear the rest of the information." _"Nah. It's taken care of." _"No listen to this.. Sammael the desolate one, lord of the shadows, hound of ressurection..." _I gasped. I looked, Sammael was gone. Red muttered something, then cursed, before he had tim eot look around I yelled. "RED LOOK OUT!" He swiveled around, Sammael hitting him and throwing him across the room.

A potted plant in the corner erupted in a small shower of dirt as it grew and began to slip alongthe floor to the Sammael, the beast turned, slashing my poor plant away. I felt a small pang of pain in my heart. I felt whatever happened to the plants anymore. Sometimes it was ok, feeling the growth of a tiny plant made me feel giddy, but when I felt that of a withered plant, I felt death.

Clutching my chest I watched as Hellboy was flung about the room, Sammael threw him out the window, I raced to the window, watching him plummet, I made roots pop from the ground and cushion his fall. I saw him give me the OK. Then I turned, facing the off-center face of Sammael. I almost choked. It was going to kill me. Just as it had those men, just as my parents almost had. It grabbed me with those slimy gross claws, and FLUNG me threw the air OUT the window onto the top of the other building. I heard a sickening crunch, and KNEW something was broken. I clutched my wrist, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Still Alison. I don't think it will EVER be anyone else...**

I woke up in the med wing. Boy I was glad to be seeing Red's face. I thought for a while i'd wake up to Sammael. I felt pain in my wrist and looked over from the metal chair/table thing. My wrist was bandaged and I felt gauze wrapped around my forehead. He was in a metal chair/table thing across from me, getting his arm treated. "Wha'appened?" I asked groggily rubbing one eye. "Nothin. You got yer tail kicked by Sammael and I fried him in the subway." I gave him a small glare. "Lovely. Wanna tell me what Abe is pulling out of your arm? Look's like a bathbead." I heard Abe give a chuckle and saw Professor Broom give me a crinkled smile. "It's an Egg..." He put it under the microscope. "The stinger detaches itself from the tongue, and injects the eggs, they are VERY sensitive to, heat, light, they need a humid, dark environment, to breed." "Did you ever lose track of it?" John asked, eyeing me for some reason. "Well, there was that one moment when I had the train on top of my head." I supressed a snort. "Either way. Tomorrow you will go to that subway station with a group of operatives. Find the eggs and destroy them. Alison, you will be staying here."

This time, I really did choke. "WHAT? No way am I staying here!" He almost smiled. I HATED it when he didn't take me seriously. "Your injured." "I've fought with worse." "You have a small concussion." "Emphasis on small." he smiled broadly. Hellboy looked shocked at my quick banter. "C'mon Professor, you've known me long enough by now to know i'm stronger then I appear. I can take a simple find and poke mission." He was smiling again and I was getting kinda angry. "C'mon kid, let it go. You know pop isn't gonna give in." Hellboy would never go right out and say that his dad was stubborn. But he was thinking it, I could tell. I gaped at them all. This was NOT fair. Of course, that might have been the concussion talking.

* * *

**Rawr. Enjoy ppls. Hope you all liked it! I'll update My X-Men Story tomorrow. Or maybe later today. Depends on my mood. Later! **

**-Blitz**


	3. Scene3 So enters, Liz Sherman

**Yo. I STILL havn't gotten around to fixing my other Hellboy story. DAMN I am lazy... Anyway, after I finish my Math homework i'll contribute 2 hours to getting that done!**

**Aherm, until then, I figured i'd update This story. Why? Because unlike everybody else, I enjoy reading this one. Dunno why... Just do.**

**

* * *

**

**Alison**

I was glaring intently at Hellboy and Abe from across the docking bay. Hellboy nudged Abe in the shoulder and pointed to me. Abe said something. Hellboy grinned and twinkled his fingers at me. It took quite a bit of muscle power not to lunge at him with that smug grin on his face. So I proceeded to give him a dagger glare and plot revenge for later. Abe shrugged and I rolled my eyes. I sent a quick mental thought to him.

_He's gonna find a venus fly trap in his cereal tommorow. Don't warn him._

I saw Abe smile as he boarded the garbage truck. He knew I was just kidding. But I was deffinatly intent on slipping SOMETHING into his food tomorrow morning. I watched them leave and sighed. NOW what to do?

I pattered down the carpeted hallway. I was wearing a pair of christmas socks from last year. Why? I don't know. I found myself outside Professor Broom's study. I cocked my head to the side. Then I walked in. I didn't know what Professor Broom did when we went on missions. Occasionally he came along to watch, but mostly he hung behind. And from what I could see he wasn't around. I sifted through the book shelf. I had read the majority of them.

Picking up a seemingly interesting new installment I read the cover silently. I sifted through the back cover. An abuse story? I hmphed and flopped down on the couch to read.

By the time I was halfway through, I felt like I was going to throw-up. The parents in this book... It was horrible the they did to the poor kid. I shook my head and kept reading. It was so much more horrible then what my parents had done to me. I hardly even noticed when Professor Broom came in.

"Good afternoon, Alison." I looked up. "Hi Professor Broom. Whats up?" He shrugged. "Nothing in particular. What are you reading?" I showed him the cover. "Ah, a good read." I smiled. "Professor Broom... I've been meaning to ask you, do you, feel anything weird going on?" "What do you mean?" "I mean... About the Sammael and all. The plants... The earth, they feel somethings wrong." He sat down in a chair across from the couch. "I do indeed, Alison." "Do you think Hellboy will be able to handle it?" "With you, Abe, and Liz by him I beleive he will." "Liz? What do you mean Prof. Broom?" He winked. Looking older then ever. "I beleive you'll be pleasantly surprised." He stood up. "I best be off. Good night." I stared after him.

"I hate surprises!"

**

* * *

**

**Alison**

It was when I finally grew bored of the book that I left the study and went out into the hallway. I paused and backtracked. What was all that commotion? I looked down another hallway, it was around the medical wing. I strained my eyes and wiped off my glasses. I gasped. Three body bags were being brought into the lab. My first though, was Hellboy, I realised that was just impossible, second thought, was Abe. I realised THAT might be possible. I rushed to the people. "Excuse me sir, could you tell me who's in there?" I was on the verge of tears. "Uhm... Alison, you might not want to..." It was Myers. "Who's in there?" I demanded.

"It's... It's Quarry, Moss, and Clay."

I think I had a heartattack on that last one. Clay was like a dad to me. He took care of me as much as he took care of Hellboy. I tried to choke back the tears but it wouldn't last. They flowed freely from my eyes. "Clay? He.. He can't be dead..." "He isn't... But they don't think he'll survive the night."I confronted the doctor.

"You gotta make sure Clay makes it... Please." I knew I looked desperate and pathetic. I didn't care. Clay was part of my family. He patted me shoulder. "Why don't you go see Abe. He got hurt too you know." Everything was happening much too fast. Before I knew it I was standing next to Red looking up at Abe. "Wha... What happened Red?"

He shook his head. "Abe got attacked by Sammael. Quarry and Moss were mauled by two other Sammael. And Clay... He got stabbed by some nija guy. Were not sure who. But we have the body." "Of the ninja?" "Yeah." I hung my head. "I should have come with you. I could have helped. WHY wouldn't Professor Broom let me go?"

"Don't blame pop. He couldn't have predicted this." I sighed. "Your right... But Clay... I could have done SOMETHING..." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you go find Myers?" "Ok..." I left the room and went out into the hall. I saw a small crowd of people. I walked over to them and smiled. "LIZ!" She smiled and engulfed me in a hug. I distincly saw Professor Broom wink. "I'm glad your here. So much CRAP has been going on." I felt so releived that Liz was here. I don't know why. Maybe having another girl around would make me feel better. "Hey it's only for the weekend." The balloon in my chest deflated. "But how about I take you to the coffee shop later?" I smiled again. "That'd be great." I paused. What was that noi-

_CRASH!_

We all swivled to the hallway. "What the..." I saw the window crash and imediatly knew it was Hellboy by the screaming Manning that followed a large metal tube. "Nothings changed. Just like old times." "Yup..." I watched as everyone began to leave the area. Even Liz. I saw Hellboy stare after them. "What I do?" I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing HB. Why don't you go back to your room and feed your cats." I walked off, leaving him confused.

I wandered around for some time. Not totally certain on what to do. Then I decided to go visit Red. Their wasn't much else to do. I opened his bih vault-like door and trudged in. He was laying on the bed surrounded by crumpled peices of paper. I raised an eyebrow and he coughed. I picked one up and uncrumpled it. It read:

_Dear Liz, _

Scratched out writing, I feel, Scratchey writing, I need to tell you, More scratches-

From there on it was just a scribbled mess. I smiled. Liz was back and he was already making an attempt to woo her. I sat down next to his bed and watched Myers wheel in giant bowls of chilly. "Hey Myers, Al, your both talkers, whats a good word, a SOLID word for NEED?" Myers paused. "Need's a good solid word." "Too needy." I snorted. "How about, yearn?" He thought it over, wrote something, then scribbled it out. I giggled.

I heard the door open. Liz came in and picked up a cat. "Wow... Who had babies huh?" Red jumped off the bed. "Uh, Liz. There's something, that I uh, need for you to hear... and..." "Oh, well could you make it quick i'm going out." "Out? You mean, OUT, out?" "Uh.. Yeah Myers is taking me and Alison for coffee." He glanced at me and I shrugged. "But go ahead, read." "Uh, it's just a list it's not finished." "Oh, ok then maybe later?" "Sure..."

I stood up, gave a Hellboy a look that stated: Watch what you do... And walked off with Liz. I heard him crunch up the can of Red Bull he had, had. I rolled my eyes. Sooner or later, Hellboy would get it through that stubborn head of his.

**

* * *

**

**BOO! MWAHAHAHHAAHA! I'm gonna update again cause i'm on a ROLL!**

**HeeHee.**

**Enjoy folks.**

**-Blitz  
**


	4. Scene4 So Enters, Karl Ruprecht Kroenen

**Yo. Again. I REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS STORY. SO HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own hellboy.**

* * *

Alison

By the time we were out in the fresh october night air and had our coffee, I was a happy camper. I was gnawing on a large hard sugar cookie and listening intently to Myers and Liz talking. "No, no. Hes determined, he's unstoppable." "Most people would call that stubborn. I got your coffee." They switched coffees. "He's just strong." "Yeah, that he is." I watched them sit at a park bench. I moved over to them. "I'm gonna go, do... Something. Over there. With that tree." Liz smiled and Myers glanced at me oddly. I made a strange face at him behind his back and Liz smiled. I sat myself down a few feet away so I could listen.

"My uncle used to say, we like people for their good qualities. But we love them for their defects... He loves you, you know." I tuned out the rest. Red had never said he LOVED Liz. But it was obvious. Had Liz never noticed it? Or did she just pretend not too? Both were very good questions.

"OW! Hey, hey who threw that!" I looked over. Myers was holding his head and searching around. My brow creased with wonder. "What the..." I searched the roofs... AHA! There. I could see Red's head and some kid's just above the top of the building. At that moment though, something happened, a picture, just a flash. I didn't even see it, then I saw more...

_"ALISON! GET THE OTHERS!"_

_Pictures... Professor Broom... On the ground? Why is he there? Who are those people.. Is that the Ninja who almost killed Clay? _

_Why is there blood around Professor Brooms neck? The message became more frantic._

_"ALISON! FIND LIZ AND HELLBOY! WE NEED THEM!"_

_Abe? Whats going on..._

_"PROFESSOR BROOM!"_

_Oh no..._

I held my head as the pictures faded. Abe had sent me a message. I heard cars approaching. "Liz..." I stood up and glanced at Red over at the building. I watched as agents piled out of the cars. "Liz, Alison... It's the Professor." "What?" Liz asked.

_Oh god no... Please no..._

"He... He's dead..." "NO! No not him, no!"

_Abe? I just saw Professor Broom die didn't I?  
_

_"Yes... Professor Bruttenholm is dead..."_

_

* * *

_

_I stared with my mouth agape as Hellboy cradled the lifeless Professor Broom in his arms. _

_Why? Why god? It wasn't his time to go._

_The tears were falling silently down my face. I had watched Professor Broom's death. _

_It wasn't time for him to go... He still had a long time to live. Long enough to see HB and Liz finally kiss._

_Liz had her arms wrapped around my shoulders. Comforting me as I sobbed into her black coat._

_Dear God, I never quite understood why Prof. Broom was so faithful in you. With all the shit in his life. Manning, handling HB, taking me in. He risked so much. Now you go and kill him off? I guess I understand you now. In a way. THis is what was meant to happen. I can hear Manning talking about going to Moscow to get rid of the Sammael once and for all. But thats not all were doing is it? I understand now. But geez... I've never seen Hellboy cry... I mean look at him. He's a demon reduced to this... I understand... Amen._

_I break away from Liz. Moving almost ghost-like over to Hellboy. I kneel down next to the big guy and place a hand on his trembling shoulder. He looks at my gaunt face. I see the tears in his gold eyes. I look at him with tears still falling from my own green eyes. I take off my glasses and snap them in two. I don't need them. I stare at him and mutter. "I'm sorry." He dosen't understand me. And I know that. But Abe and Professor Broom do. And the latter is not with us anymore. I break down. And Liz comes and pulls me away. I walk out of the room. _

_... And deliver me from evil..._

_Amen._

_I had to find Abe._

"Abe?" I choked out as I entered Abe's temporary room. He is in his tank with a sad face and his rubix cube floating a few feet away along with a few rotten eggs. It's obvious he's in the mood for neither. "Hello, my friend." I slump to the ground by his tank and lift my hand to sit on the glass. "Why Abe? Why did you send ME those images?" He shrugs. "You were the first person I thought of who could control them." "What do you mean?" "Hellboy would go into a fit of rage. Liz would probably erupt." "Oh... But... Abe... Now i'm stuck here... Should I tell Red? Should... Should.. I don't know what to do. Professor Broom took me in and gave me the best home I ever had. And... I watched him die." I sighed. "I don't think you should tell Hellboy. He might not like it." Abe said. "Yeah.. I know. But, Abe, I don't think I can live with this in my head. It's like the poltergeist is back."

A while back, I had been posessed by a poltergeist on a Halloween mission. The spectre had let me live. But it left me alone and scared on the streets with no memory of anything. Except Hellboy. I remembered seeing him in my head constantly. It was only on Halloween of next year did I stumble upon Hellboy shooting a monster in the head did I start to remember things. So now it was like that. The voice in my head telling me and showing me things I didn't want to hear.

"Alison, come here." He motioned to the glass. Confused, I put my forehead against the cool glass. It felt nice. My eyes closed as I felt a cool wet sensation in my brain. It tickled. When it disapeared I looked up at him. "What did you do?" "I supressed the memory. It won't bother you as much now." "Thanks, Abe." "Anytime, my little friend."

**

* * *

**

**Alison**

When I woke up my imediate thought was as follows:

_Why do I feel like shit?_

Then the memories of the past few days came rushing back and I sat up in bed. I glanced at the clock. 4:42 November 4th. It had only been a few days. But it felt like much longer. The BPRD was in mourning. Everybody loved Professor Broom. And now he was gone. I remembered breifly today was the funeral. With a tired sigh I looked around the room, it wasn't exactly normal for a 15 year old girl.

Randomly placed potted plants, a TV, a PS2, a Computer. Posters of the Marx brothers and the three stooges. A blown up image on the ceiling of my favorite LIVING actor, Ray Park. A bookcase stuffed to the bursting point with thick hard cover books. A large metal desk covered in scattered paper, drawings, and pencils. I smiled at the sketch of Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and Clay I had done one day.

With a heavy heart I left my room still in my pajamas. My cat Littlefoot following me. I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The dim light caused another shadow to appear. I looked around. Red stood there watching me. I quickly made myself a cup of hot chocolate and turned to him.

"Just, just so you know. It was Kroenen. That did it. Abe... Abe showed me." His tail twitched and I left, heading back to my room. I sat on the end of my bed as I finished my drink. Putting the mug down on my bedside table I stared at the clock. It now read: 5:34 November 4th.

* * *

**Alison**

By the time the funeral procession was underway, I was the only one without an umbrella. I saw Liz and walked away to the side of the road where the least people were. My hair was plastered to my face and I was soaking wet. Facing out over the cemetary I watched the clouds growing darker. With a deep sigh I looked up at the buildings and saw Red. He looked like a statue, and twice as still. I wasn't crying. I was beyond crying now. I walked towards the building and moved into an alleyway where nobody could see me, I began to rise up to the roof of the building, a root under me. I kept as close to the wall as possible, and when I reached the roof I hopped off and the root retreated.

Making my way over to Hellboy I watched him a few feet away. I saw his eyes flicker towards me. "We... Were going after them right? The ones who started this shit?" He nodded. "Good. Cause I know were all out for blood now." He didn't move. I understood why. But I could see, by the look on his face that I was right.

Liz, Abe, Me, and Hellboy were out for blood.

**

* * *

I LOVE THIS CHAPTER... SO MUCH. WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**-Blitz**


End file.
